The Lonely Zephyr-English
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Shindou is with Kirino, Kariya is with Hikaru...and basically almost everyone who is 'good-looking' in the soccer team have dates. But what about the zephyr midfielder and ex-SEED striker? Warning: Shou-ai, KyouTen, translation. COMPLETE.
1. Kimi ga Suki da yo

**The Lonely Zephyr**

**Normal POV**

"Finally…the homework is done!" Kariya said while exhaling in relief due to the finished homework.

"Yeah, finally. Eh? It's already five o'clock? Ranmaru, we better get home now," Shindou said to his pinkette 'friend'.

"Ah, okay. See ya later, _minna_," Kirino excused.

"W-wait! Hikaru and I wanna go home, too!" Kariya yelled while holding (or you can say; pulling) Hikaru's hand until they reach Aoi's front door.

"_O-oi_, wait for me!" Tenma tried his best to catch up with his friends. Meanwhile, Aoi was escorting her guests to the front door with her head filled with sweatdrop thanks to her friends' random actions…

…

"_Hee…_captain, Kariya, you brought motorcycles? Lucky you!" Tenma pouted who thought that the action was kinda unfair.

Unfair…how? Well, if you think properly, Kirino will definitely go home with Shindou and Hikaru will be with Kariya so he must be the only one who walks home later on!

"Ranmaru, I think we better get home…together. Since, well…you know…it's almost dark and you kinda…look like a…girl, so…"

Without further ado, Kirino sat on the back of Shindou's motorcycle.

"Yes yes…I know what you mean…" he said with a smile which could make any boy or girl pass out.

"Hikaru, you too…a _shota _like you is more likely to get stalked by _fujoshi_ at times like this…" Kariya reasoned to which Hikaru sighed…

"Honestly…" he replied to the unacceptable-but-true statement. But he got on to Kariya's motorcycle later on as well.

"Tenma, do you want me to accompany you home?" Aoi offered.

"Ah, it's okay…I'm a guy, right? I don't think I should be escorted like that…" Tenma replied.

"What do you mean?" Kirino and Hikaru asked at the same time…and with the same glares.

"Ah, _donmai_…" Tenma sweatdropped.

"Tenma, you sure you don't want a ride? I think you're just as _shota _as Hikaru is," Shindou said.

Tenma released a faint sigh and said, "_hontou ni daijoubu da_, captain! See you!" Tenma excused and then made his way to the streets.

The streets were decorated with street lights...

But still…it couldn't cover the darkness inside Tenma's heart.

He didn't feel well, or you can say…_very _unwell.

He felt so lonely…without the navy ex-SEED by his side…

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**Another super random fic**_

_**Originally a continuing sequel of The Wild Mist**_

_**The English translation of**_

_**The Lonely Zephyr**_

_**Requested by: AniSeanna**_

_**Starring: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Warning: Shounen-ai, a bit random maybe since it's a translation from an Indonesian fic and you can say; every language has its own uniqueness.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Tsurugi, you're going home already?" asked the snake striker or also known as Kurama.

"Yeah…the assignment is done already, right?" the ex-SEED replied.

"Well, yeah…but…"

"Just tell Seto-san that I have something to do. My parents don't want me to go home late anyway," he added.

"Um…okay. Then Minamisawa and I will go home, too. Oi Hamano, Hayami! Don't you wanna go as well?" Kurama asked which kinda gives a not-so-good impression.

"Okay, but would that…err…Seto-san let us?" Hamano asked who's already traumatized by that 'strong' lady.

"Well the thing is; I'm also not allowed to get home late. We also have a test tomorrow, right?" Kurama reminded.

"Oh no! I nearly forgot!" Hayami exclaimed while hitting his forehead.

"Okay then, we better get going," said Minamisawa; still with his narcissist personality.

As it was settled, they all went outside of Midori's house.

Minamisawa offered Kurama a ride, and Hayami was with Hamano.

As for Tsurugi…?

Well, he also brought a motorcycle along.

Although he was…alone…

"Tsurugi, you sure you're alright on your own? You're the only one who's heading to a different direction," Minamisawa said suddenly.

"Ah, no problem. Do I look like someone who needs to be accompanied?" he answered while turning on his motorcycle.

"Err…okay then…see ya!" Hamano exclaimed, and Tsurugi made his way.

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

"_Do I look like someone who needs to be accompanied?"_

Am I…really like that..?

Well, it's true…I _do _feel lonely.

Nonetheless, an ex-SEED like me was supposed to suffer this.

I'm just a 'nobody'…there's no way that a person in Raimon trusts me in more than just team mates…

…

Hold it, maybe there is…

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day, the students in Raimon are pretty surprised by the new couples who showed up.

If we count the time since Kariya and Hikaru are officially 'you-know-what', two weeks have passed. In other words, it has been a week since the random shipper's action (aka Hamano) was stopped by the yell from the master of the Great Wall of China (this is actually a part of the Wild Mist).

Anyway…why are we getting to that again? Well, at least it's still connected rather than not at all.

Now, time skip to math class.

* * *

**Tenma's POV**

Tsurugi…Tsurugi…

Why am I suddenly thinking about Tsurugi?

Is it really true that I will…I will…

"Psst, Tenma!" someone suddenly whispered right to my ear.

I turned around; only to find a girl whose name suits her hair color.

"Aoi…" I called out. "What's the matter?"

"Here," she gave me a small piece of paper, to which my curiosity awakes.

"Err…Aoi? What is this…?" I asked with a hint of sweatdrop.

"It's just a note, Tenma. But it's not from me," she replied simply. Th-then…

"Who is it from?"

She made a zipping move around her lips.

"I'm not allowed to say anything so…I think it would be better if you find out on your own…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**RING**_

School was finally over…for that day anyways. Tenma took his steps to the rooftop; just like what the note told him earlier…

_Meet me at the rooftop_

_It won't be long. Three o' clock_

That's all it says.

Simple words, indeed…but can make someone's mind become uncontrollable!

Well technically because it is simple so that someone's mind can…yeah…

As for Tenma, he kept those words that are actually easy to be understood in his mind…however, his heart can't just grab the real purpose behind it.

What does the note mean…exactly…?

* * *

…

Finally, he made it to the rooftop. There are a plenty of plants there since the gardening club do their stuff there so the air was very fresh.

After exhaling from all of that running, Tenma needed ten more minutes to figure out who just called him out of nowhere.

…

…

…

…

…

"TSURUGI?" he yelled out with an extremely shocked expression.

Apparently the mentioned figure did too- minus the yelling, since he didn't notice the brunette in the first place. Although he got back to his 'real' self after 1-2 minutes.

Tsurugi sighed, "Matsukaze, I have something to tell you."

Tenma's eyes widened a bit. "W-what is it, Tsurugi?"

"Um…err…"

Tsurugi seemed to be stuttering. Although it's not usual for someone who's as frontal as he is to stutter like that!

Well well, what's going on here?

"Actually, I'm-"

"Tenma, Tsurugi! Everyone's been waiting!"

Ah…too bad Tsurugi forgot about the soccer practice they'll have after school.

He should've wrote five o'clock…not three.

"Ah, okay captain!" Tenma said.

Without a, b, c, or even d, he quickly ran downstairs to the soccer field.

As for Tsurugi…?

"Tsurugi, you also better get…going…?"

Shindou became quite…speechless; noticing the other's eyes which are close to tears.

…

Okay, if Hayami was there, he would definitely say that this is the end of the world. Is it true that TSURUGI KYOUSUKE; the bad boy of Raimon, can cry in front of someone who is known to be MORE of a crybaby than he is?

Shindou shook his head for a while but then he patted Tsurugi's shoulder slowly.

"Tsurugi…don't tell me you're…"

"…"

Silence came back again to the atmosphere…

"That's right, captain…"

"Eh?"

Shindou gasped a bit but also keep calming down Tsurugi.

"_Ore wa Matsukaze- iie, Tenma daisuki da!"_

* * *

**Ina: And THAT is the end of the chapter! I will translate chapter 2 when I have the time since…I don't know why I'm a bit busy nowadays…=.=**

**Hikari: Anywho…WHY AM I HERE?**

**Ina: Cuz you're a KyouTen fan, am I right?**

**Hikari: Well, yeah…but…**

**Ina: Okay, the author notes!**

**Note1: I'm not very good with shounen-ai**

**Note2: I don't even know since when I'm interested with shounen-ai**

**Ina: (look around whether Kariya was there…) Okay, continue.**

**Note3: Sorry if this is not good enough since this was my first fic about KyouTen.**

**Note4: Once again, this is a translation from INDONESIAN…if it doesn't make sense in here then don't blame me. I already added a few changes to make more sense in English but well…**

**Note5: Anyone mind to review this random translation?**

**Ina: Please do mind the notes above before you start flaming and stuff…more description, I will try that.**


	2. Watashi no koto wo aishite kureru?

**Ina: And here is chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, guys! The school assignments couldn't slow down…**

**Hikari: Anyway…WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?**

**Ina: Cuz you're a KyouTen fan, am I right again?**

**Hikari: Well, yeah…but…okay, this is getting déjà vu.**

**Ina: Never mind. Disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to level-5! And don't read this fic if you don't like shounen-ai or boy love…cuz author-san's 3 top yaoi OTPs will make it in.**

**Hiroshi: And we won't be here for the end of the chapter since author-san wanted to speak by herself!**

**Ina: …I don't think they need to know that, but okay…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The soccer practice was finally done. All of the members have put on their school uniforms and prepared to go home…

Well, except for someone that we all know as Tsurugi Kyousuke. And…wait, another person named Matsukaze Tenma was also there…

"Tsurugi, what were you about to ask back then?" Tenma asked; confused. "Um? Oh, it's nothing," Tsurugi answered with his usual attitude.

Well, they never actually admitted it, but everyone on the team knows that they actually have feelings for each other- except for Shindou as we saw earlier.

…

Since they had nothing else to talk about- or at least that's what Tsurugi thought, he was about to walk pass the door until…

"Wait!" the wind midfielder shouted. The dark striker then stopped his step by that simple order. "What is it?" he asked. Tenma only gulped, and dared himself to ask to his love- sorry, the author meant 'friend'.

"Um…can I stay at your house tonight?"

…

Without asking questions such as "what for?" or "what's wrong with your own house?" or etc, Tsurugi only answered, "sure."

* * *

It's already six o' clock, Tenma enters Tsurugi's room with its 'owner'; well technically his parents are, not him.

"_Eto_…I don't cause you much trouble, do I?" Tenma asked to break the atmosphere of silence in the house. "Not at all, apparently my parents are working out of town."

"Oh, great…I've chosen the wrong day…" Tenma thought. "It's alright, I often feel lonely since _nii-san _is still hospitalized so, it's good to have some company," Tsurugi said suddenly as he tried to turn on the lights in his house. As for Tenma, he was surprised since what Tsurugi said earlier was like he could read other people's minds.

As time goes on, they eventually continued their journey to the living room, and Tenma only sat on the couch while Tsurugi was preparing some drinks.

Nobody knows whether Tsurugi was bad at preparing drinks or such but it's been TOO long for just doing that. Tenma then grabbed the TV remote and changed the channels…as if he forgot that he was at his boyfriend— his best friend's house.

[_Today's news are…_]

* * *

"No interesting shows, huh?" Tsurugi said all of a sudden which made Tenma jumped until he nearly fell of the couch.

"S-sorry! I was just bored and-"

"It's okay, make yourself at home," Tsurugi replied while placing two cups of tea on a table in front of them. Tenma sighed, he went back to his previous sitting position and changed the channel again.

"Korean dramas, some stuff…ah well, let's just switch to cartoons," he thought. Apparently it wouldn't be funny if a teenage boy like him was addicted to romance dramas, right?

Tsurugi started to drank his tea and started up a conversation.

"So…Matsukaze, how was your group project yesterday?"

"I think it went pretty well, we did it at Aoi's house and…I went home by myself."

"_I think he's telling about how he got home, not the project itself…"_

"Say, what about you Tsurugi?" Tenma asked. "Well, at first it went well at Seto-san's house, and in the end I rode the motorcycle home alone," he replied.

"_You too did the same…" _Tenma thought. Excuse me…since when did you two become mind readers…?

"So, the thing is, we're both alone right?" Tenma asked…and wow, how ambiguous that question was which made Tsurugi turned into a statue somehow.

"…s-so it seems," he stammered with a blush on his cheeks. He couldn't take it! Tenma **was **the type of guy who hugs guys and was not afraid to show some great affection, but it was so much different since Tsurugi hadn't got this feeling.

"Tsurugi, why are you all red?" Tenma asked innocently. And we don't know since when did he become innocent again, he wasn't like that the day before since he could feel lonely in a romance way!

As for Tsurugi, his mind was really twisted. He couldn't figure out how he will react on the question.

"N-nothing…I'm just…just…"

Tsurugi was looking for VERY good excuses, but he gradually got an idea when he heard some strange noises inside his house…

"Oi, all of you! Get out now!" he yelled. Tenma was, of course; confused at first with Tsurugi's action, but when he saw Shindou, Kirino, Hikaru, and Hamano went downstairs from the second floor, he started to understand what Tsurugi meant.

"Kariya! Don't think you can hide in there forever!" Tsurugi added. The mentioned figure eventually went downstairs as well.

"Tch, I didn't thought we will be busted this fast," he muttered. "I told you Kariya, we shouldn't disturb anyone's privacy," Hikaru scolded. "Hey now, you too do that!" Kariya replied, didn't wanna lose to his lover.

And rather than listening to the MasaHika debate, Tsurugi would prefer to use this chance well…

"Matsukaze…this is what I was about to say…" he mumbled softly, while making slow moves which made his lips and Tenma's met.

And Tenma's reaction was definitely, surprised at first. Although after seconds passed…

…he started to…enjoy the sensation that he felt at that time.

It wasn't a long kiss, but at least it was enough to make Tenma; who we know need some process to think on stuff; finally understood what Tsurugi intended to tell him in the first place.

"Tsurugi…I actually love you too…" he whispered.

And how unfortunate that Shindou and Kirino were too busy with Kariya and Hikaru who will probably still be debating for who-knows-how-long, but Hamano was lucky enough to took a photo with his cell phone when the 'rare' event happened.

"Kariya, get over it! Just listen to what Hikaru said, he IS right afterwards," the captain lectured. "Hikaru, you better end this earlier. Guys like Kariya are better be ignored when they're mad," Kirino advised.

The two suddenly stopped, and stared at each other.

…

There was only one word that could be spoken on awkward times like this…

"Sorry…"

* * *

The next day after practice, there are six people still hanging around the soccer field.

"At least Hamano's wish had come true," Kirino joked. "Senpai! Don't be like that!" said the 'Pegasus wielder' who's embarrassed.

"He's right, Ranmaru. They're still not used to this kind of thing, right?" Shindou added. "Captain! You shouldn't have said it that way either!" Tenma felt bothered by his seniors who teased him just because he and Tsurugi were finally dating. Shindou and Kirino laughed while Tsurugi only smiled; whatever the smile meant.

"By the way, Kariya! Can I borrow Hikaru for a while?" Kirino asked and the hunter quickly replied. "Nope! Hikaru is mine!" he said while childishly hugging Hikaru.

And the sound of the blowing wind wasn't audible anymore, replaced by the sound of laughter from the other five friends.

"_At least you're not lonely again…ne, Soyokaze?"_

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Two fics finished in a day, what? O_O That must be my new record XD**

**Right! So, you know it…I told you my top 3 OTPs will be in this fic. To make it clear, they're KyouTen, TakuRan, and of course MasaHika…but KyouTen is still the main pairing in this fic.**

**Again, sorry for the late update, and randomness. And I'm reminding you again that this is a translation from Indonesian so…yeah.**

**Okay guys, mind to review?**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
